The present invention relates to battery testers. More specifically, the present invention relates to battery testers of the type used to electronically monitor batteries.
Batteries are used in various applications, including “stationary” applications such as backup power supply applications. For example, remote cellular stations, electrical switching stations, hospitals, and many other installations require a source of backup power. In many such installations, it is important to ensure that the battery or batteries have not degraded and are capable of maintaining a desired amount of charge.
When testing a battery, a battery tester must be electrically coupled to terminals of the battery. This can be particularly time consuming if the battery has terminals that are not easily accessible. In such a situation, a technician may be required to physically move the battery in order to gain access to the terminals. There is an ongoing need to improve testing techniques of stationary batteries.